Monitoring cameras are used in many different applications, both indoors and outdoors, to monitor a variety of environments. In order to receive useful images of good quality from such a camera, it is important to use appropriate settings that are correctly adapted to the present conditions of the monitored scene and which allow an operator of the camera to see any events of interest within the monitored scene. Some cameras are able to monitor different parts of a scene by changing or moving a field of view e.g. by panning, tilting or zooming the camera. For such cameras it may be even more challenging to find the correct settings since e.g. the lighting conditions of the monitored environment may change as the camera moves.